Amelia Fallon
Amelia Fallon (アメリアファロン Ameria faron) is a member of the pirate crew: Soaring Fang Pirates. Officially, she occupies the position of Musician and Lookout. Appearance Amelia stands with the height of 5 foot 9, making her the third most tallest person of the crew. On a hot day, she combines a pink t-shirt (which has a musical note on it) and a blue skirt to match her brown hair. On a cold day, Amelia has a choice of wearing Russian-like fur clothing, including scarfs and an ushanka. One thing she always keeps are her brown cowboy boots. Personality Although she possesses a quiet, friendly and caring nature, Amelia is mostly known for also owning a very gloomy personality, being able to creep out her enemies and friends (mostly her friends). She also rarely smiles or laughs for people she hardly knows. Her persona carries a great impact on the tunes she plays, playing melancholic songs when sad and run-down polkas when greatly excited. One of her most strange habit is of getting angry when woken up from her sleep, even if the day is already ending. History Having lost her parents during a terrible storm at the age of two, Amelia, with no other relatives or people who knew her, was brought to Komaka's orphanarium. Since then, she always presented herself with a sad and uninterested look upon her face. She never spoke with another kid of her age and was never present whenever a couple arrived to adopt a kid. Worried with her well being, the orphanarium decided to find something that could raise her spirits. Volunteers would arrive with tricks to make her smile, but they all failed. Worried with the fact that she would never have a real family if her spirit remained broken, at the age of 8, she was allowed to leave the orphanarium during two hours, in which she would be allowed to explore the village and it's surroundings while finding something that could heal her. One day, she found herself at the beach on the far north of the island. A region where submerged reefs would claim small vessels now and then, and sometimes even lives. She approached what appeared to be a small caravel. It seemed quite old, but inside, the contents of the ship appeared to be intact. " I wonder what's in there? " she said looking to a small case under a smashed table. She picked it up, revealing a well preserved violin. She returned to the orphanarium as fast as she could. When she arrived, she showed it to the headmaster. Already amazed by the fact that she was indeed smiling, the headmaster tought that her learning to play the violin would make her even more happy. So there it was. For four years straight, the orphanarium asked City Hall permission to start their own band. When the idea was supported, a teacher was assigned with teaching Amelia and seven other kids how to play like a true band. When she made 16, she was allowed to leave the orphanarium, as they're group became famous enough to actually perform in a ball at the largest Marine fortress in their sector. When they arrived on the Marine escort, the group found the fortress to be more like castle pilled upon other castles. At that night, the band found themselves at the top of the fortress, at a height of 20 floors up. Before the concert, they were allowed to participate in the party. Bored from a party full with strange people, she left the room. After five minutes of wandering around and sneaking past Marine securities, she arrived on what appeared to be a laboratory dedicated to sound experiments.. There, she found a blackboard with what appeared to be a tune. She quickly read the tune while humming to herself, when suddenly, the laboratory door busted wide open. After Amelia was able to hide in a closet, she watched through a hole the entire scene. An investigator, who had just entered the room, had recently found a musical pattern that when played in any instrument could cause interference with the brain waves of it's listener's. Afraid to delivering it to the Marines, the scientist tried to erase the blackboard with the eraser, only to be shot in the back by a Marine Vice-Admiral, who was charged of delivering the discovery and the investigator to his superiors. Knowing that with the investigator dead, the half-erased musical formula was now useless, the Vice-Admiral started a fire with the notes in the tables and walls. A same time, Amelia suddenly fell from her hiding place after tripping on a coat. The Vice-Admiral, fearing that she might have seen the all scene, tried to shoot her. After the first bullet missed her by a hair thread, she tried to grab the closest thing to her, an harmonica laid on a table. While the Vice-Admiral was reloading his weapon, she quickly played the tune she had just memorized... The Vice-Admiral already had his gun pointed at her, but she swiftly played the tune, and the Marine was now stuck on his feet, although still trembling, showing signs of trying to move his body. Knowing that she couldn't return home, Amelia grabbed the suitcase and bagpack she had brought and left on the staff room and quickly made her way aboard a Marine vessel as a stowaway. According to the Vice-Admiral, she had killed the investigator, while he was too late to save him, as she was already in control of the secret weapon. From that day forward, she has a bounty of 28 million beris for stealing Marine Intel and the assassination of Marines workers. Six years later, she is now a full grown women, although her dark attitude still stands, she prepares to go on a voyage to unknown lands. Abilities Amelia's fighting power revolves mostly around the combination of music inatruments while playing special tunes that allow her to control most living beings around her. - Nemuriuta - Played with the violin. By playing her secret tune, she can put to sleep anyone in a 10 meter radius. Nemuriuta is japanese for lullaby. This attack also affects allies. '- Pied Piper of Hamelin' – Played with the C flute. An advanced musical note that makes any animal being attack at her command. This is based on the fairy tale. - Musical Command – Her signature technique. Played with any instrument. By playing the secret tune in combinations, she can order any hearer (who hasn't covered their ears or has a weak will) to follow her orders. - Forced Sleep – Played with the harmonic. A faint attack, where instead of playing the harmonica, she presses an hidden button that releases sleeping gas, while the harmonic is used as a gas mask. It needs a refil every two uses. - Kirāpuranto - Using her violin on a tall grass area filled with several types of flora, Amelia can order the creation of vines and command them at her music tune. Kirāpuranto is the japanese for killer plant. Amelia's violin.jpg Amelia's knife.jpg Amelia's harmonica.jpg Amelia's flute.jpg Major Battles Trivia Amelia has her own signature laughter: Rishishishishi! Category:Pirates Category:Female Category:Musicians Category:Humans Category:Wanted Category:Characters Category:Lookouts Category:Soaring Fang Pirates